disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Blot/Gallery
Images of the Phantom Blot. Comics Mortimer and Phantom Blot.png|The Phantom Blot and Mortimer (Disney Comics) ultra5.jpg|The Phantom Blot in Hero Squad: Ultraheroes Villains unite.png 640px-Alliance.png 212px-Blot182.png 239px-Blot18.png phantomblot5.png|The Phantom Blot in Ultraheroes 639px-The legue of eve-il 2.png 5Vc1PO_sZBgec.gif Blot backstory.png|Phantom Blot backstory in Paperino e Topolino in: la finale, finalmente (2011) blotcar.jpg 1271441-us_mmmb_01a_001.jpg thephantomblotb.jpg D (4).jpg thCAE5CDHS.jpg|The blot using a clever way to finish off his enemy rather than just simply killing them...as villains often do. thCAWYWBUA.jpg Phantom Blot Murry.jpg Blot2 (1).gif asdfghjkl.png 693345.jpg DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 1C.jpg hr (1)ppp.jpg hr (8).jpg 822101.jpg 693353.jpg 984676-manchanegra1.jpg 1318264-wizards_of_mickey_7_cvr_b.jpg 3118224-06.jpg hr (5).jpg phantomblot4.jpg hr (9).jpg thephantomblotd.jpg 399590_10150500770502639_1480251485_n.jpg dangrous game Phantom Blot.png Phantom Blot screaming.jpg 000croppedimage318436-macchianeraintera.png 990094-3.jpg fourcolor16b.jpg WbE5WBRZbRE.jpg Bad-7.jpg Armatura.jpg Darkenblot-ep1.jpg 2597gi4c.jpg 11BLOT.jpg|"...and lose myself in such a trivial detail" 6a00d8341c684553ef01347fb4f7e0970c-pi.jpg croppedimage320320-3034-topoteam-storiabivicrimine-apertura.jpg hrmickey.jpg hr (7).jpg hr (6).jpg hr (1)ssds.jpg hr (2)tomati.jpg hr (10).jpg Topolino_e_il_doppio_segreto_di_Macchia_Nera.jpeg noir4.jpg Macchia_1.jpg U Blot.jpg 705123-phantom_blot1.jpg 3BLOT.jpg 4BLOT.jpg 5BLOT.jpg 6.jpg 7BLOT.jpg 8BLOT.jpg 10.jpeg uomoqualunque.jpg Storia_macchia.jpg t_sinott_topo2905_macchia_nera_ela_vacanza_scacchi.jpg 24zkr29.png CASTY.jpg esd7.jpg Mancha Negra.jpg index mancha Negra.jpg zxcvbn.jpg wizardsofmickey09_01g.jpg sorte slyngel 2468.jpg sorte slyngel.jpg 30182.jpg|"my ultimatum expires exactly twenty-four hours" - Blot normal_ASani.jpg inq-134.jpg noir63.jpg 2dbfa-mickey2bmouse2badventures2b0082bpage2b04.jpg blot goofy.jpg|The Blot was disguised as Goofy and vice-versa. Mickey Mouse Adventures 008 page 17.jpg PhantomBlot-1-.gif tumblr_m1vo0iqcC61qh4tyyo1_400.jpg|Phantom Blot Darkenblot design c5c430dc777d42b9bba62cc27b69bc86--the-phantom.jpg IMG_20160229_222216.jpg 1970830-07.jpg phantom-blot-cover-mickey-goofy.jpg DC-MM8.jpg mm_reformandvoid_05.jpg mickey-mouse-in-the-phantom-blot.jpg Mickey Mouse # 2 IDW 1.jpg Mickey Mouse phantom blot # 2 IDW 3.jpeg Mickey Mouse gets hit phantom blot.jpeg 2840090.jpg STL051700.jpeg Mickey-Mouse-Darkenblot_Page_4.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Darkenblot_Page_5.jpg Parodied phantom blot backstory.png|The Backstory of the phantom blot in darkenblot 2.8... but on a absurd parodied movie on the same name. darkenblot-2-cover2-x-bramo_articolo.jpeg erwild.png Darkenblot_2.0_ep3.jpg 3027b.jpg phantom-blot-darkenblot-robot.jpg tumblr_ouiypqYLTb1qapi0oo1_500.jpg 1534334947 6559819-06-ri.jpg 3OpgnFR1 o.jpg APR180401.jpg STL082294 1024x1024.jpg Tumblr pe7adxbsyp1qh4tyyo1 500.jpg Tumblr 39e79e66c2ec0359a6cc5ab6a5f7b381 5c183a5f 500.jpg Tumblr cdd5b6464577097728d353a30e2f7eaa 69c7e8b4 540.jpg Tumblr phchbrIxer1qh4tyyo1 500.jpg Tumblr pssvj4TFdC1tt80qdo2 1280.png Tumblr pssvj4TFdC1tt80qdo1 1280.png Tumblr lyvpwmJO8R1qh4tyyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr lz78vbM8FU1qh4tyyo1 500.jpg 1970831-08.jpg disney showcase featuring phantom blot cover.jpg Animation all-ducks-on-deck-Blotscrooge-launchpad.jpg Duck Talses Blot.jpg PhantomBlotasdfhghg.jpg 1999mikeymanias20604.jpg Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Blot is about to press a button.png Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Blot says farwell.png Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Blot gets away.png Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Blot steals a ATM.png Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Blot is full of money.png Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Blot is surprised.png Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Blot points at Mickey.png Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Blot talks to Mickey.png Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Mickey vs Blot.png Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Blot is about to cute the tape.png Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot - Blot arrested.png Phantom Blot House of Mouse.jpg House of Crime - Blot tries to get away.png 2BLOT.jpg 1BLOT.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-09-01.jpg Mickey and the Color Caper2.png|The Blot stealing colors from Goofy, Mickey and Donald Mickey and The Color Caper - Blot's Machine.png Mickey and The Color Caper - Blot gets hit with the ray.png Mickey and the Color Caper3.png|The Phantom Rainbow Mickey and The Color Caper - Blot in front of the trio.png Mickey and The Color Caper - Mickey avoid the rays.png Mickey and the Color Caper4.png|Mickey taking the colors back from the Blot Mickey and The Color Caper - My colors.png Mickey and The Color Caper - Call me foiled.png Where's Minnie - Blot in the audince.png Mickey Mouse 2013 Phantom Blot.png PhantomBlotDuckTalesMoonvasion.png|The Phantom Blot in Ducktales 2017 Epic Mickey :See The Blot#Gallery. Concept Art Phantom Blot fallen angel.36.jpg|This concept art for the Shadow Blot (at point where it was still called the Phantom Blot) is reminiscent of the original Phantom Blot but with wings Epic Mickey Creepy Hooded Figures.png|A hooded Phantom Blot with 3 looks that are probably based on the idea of the 3 Mickeys for Epic Mickey Phantom blot .jpg|Yet another concept art of the Blot as the Phantom Blot. Here, his cloak resembles that of the Evil Queen's hag form. Merchandise Mr.p.h.blot.jpg Topolino "macchia nera"-0 deago_disney2_macchianera.jpg macchianera.jpg 61JEw+c46ML. SX522 .jpg PhantomBlot.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries